My Lily
by SophiaTheGreyhound
Summary: Maerad and Cadvan get married. They are happy together, and are even happier when a surprise shows up.
1. Chapter 1

My Lily

Maerad sighed, feeling the thick, heavy material of the dress swish around her calves. She didn't like the dress, it was too elaborate and she didn't look like herself. "I don't like it, Silvia. It doesn't feel right." Silvia shook her head and helped Maerad take the heavy, pearl-embroidered dress off.

"Maerad, you're going to have to pick a dress. The wedding is next week!" Maerad's shoulders slumped. Normally Silvia was a kind, patient woman. She knew that she had to pick out a wedding gown, but she couldn't face the fact that she was getting married. She saw Cadvan's face in her mind, and tried to think of what he would like. 'He wouldn't care if I showed up in the dirty traveling clothes I've been wearing,' she thought. Then something caught her eye. It was a simple wedding gown that had been woven with silver threads to form a pattern of lilies. She picked up the dress and tugged it on. She had Silvia button up the tiny pearl-colored buttons on the back. The sleeves were low, revealing her shoulders and throat. She decided that this was the dress she would wear.

She walked down the aisle holding on to a bouquet of white flowers that had been dusted with a silver powder. She saw Cadvan at the end of it. He was dressed in his custom black, but his clothing and cloak had silver trim. The Lirigon brooch gleamed on his clothing. Malgorn was going to lead the ceremony. He had a cup of dark wine in front of him, along with several herbs. As Malgorn spoke the words of love and binding, he walked around them sprinkling the herbs in a circle around them. After he had made several circles, he handed Cadvan the goblet of wine. "Cadvan of Lirigon, do you swear by the Light that you will care for, love, cherish, and protect Maerad of Pellinor?"

"I swear by the Light that I will care for, love, cherish, and protect Maerad of Pellinor." Cadvan's voice echoed through the air. Malgorn repeated the vows to Maerad.

"I swear by the Light that I will care for, love cherish, and protect Cadvan of Lirigon." Maerad's voice trembled, but she was smiling at Cadvan. Malgorn nodded, and the assembled friends and family of the bride and groom started to sing a song in their honor. Cadvan smiled, an expression of fierce love and joy on his face. He bent down and kissed Maerad as the song ended.


	2. Chapter 2

Cadvan gently led Maerad through the town. They were followed by the people who had been at the wedding. It was traditional to follow the newlyweds to their new home. The house Cadvan lead her to was a quaint home that had honeysuckle growing up one side. It was beautiful. As he picked her up and carried her over the threshold, the crowd bowed their heads and quickly left the couple to their honeymoon.

Cadvan set her down on the tiled floor. He gently kissed her lips. Maerad hesitantly returned Cadvan's love. He gently pressed his lips to her jaw before pressing butterfly kisses down her throat and on her shoulders. Cadvan pulled back slightly. Maerad whimpered from the loss of pleasurable sensation. Then she gasped as Cadvan started to undo the dress's buttons. "Am I going too fast," he murmured.

"No, please Cadvan, keep going," she responded. She gave a pleased whimper as she felt Cadvan's fingers stroke the skin of her back as he undid the buttons. Maerad lifted her trembling fingers to undo Cadvan's cloak. It slipped to the floor with a rustle. Cadvan paused his ministrations and looked at Maerad. She shuddered at the passionate look in his eyes. A small place in the back of her mind was screaming that he was going to hurt her; that he was going to use her. That small voice was silenced as Cadvan tenderly kissed her lips.

"I love you," Cadvan murmured against her lips. His hand undid the final button and the dress pooled around Maerad's feet.

"I-I love you too, Cadvan," she whispered. Cadvan made a pleased, happy sound in the back of his throat and continued to kiss Maerad. His hands slipped from Maerad's hips to undo his shirt. Maerad gave a surprised moan as she suddenly felt his bare torso underneath her fingertips. She pulled back and admired the body of her love. Some places were covered in ugly scars, but Maerad loved them because they were a part of him. She stroked them, and was surprised to hear Cadvan moan. She paused, then stroked a particularly long scar that ran from one shoulder to his ribs. He gave another moan and leaned into her touch. She felt happy that she could do this to Cadvan. Suddenly, she felt herself picked up and carried down the hall to a room that had a large white bed in it. Cadvan set her down on the bed and crawled on top of her, gently kissing the exposed areas of her skin. He then practically ripped her underclothes off of her. Maerad gave a light moan as Cadvan stroked her now nude body. Maerad started to unfasten Cadvan's pants. She gaped at the hard length of Cadvan's manhood. It was large, with dark hair curling around the base. Cadvan grunted and pushed his trousers off. Now they were both completely naked.

Cadvan bent his head and started to gently suck on her right nipple. Maerad gave a strangled moan and threaded her fingers through his hair. Cadvan's hand came up to toy with the neglected breast. He then lifted his head and gave the left nipple the same treatment. She continued to whimper and moan lightly. Maerad gasped when Cadvan pulled away and she felt something hard rub against the lips of her womanhood. "Maerad, love, listen to me. It's going to hurt. We can stop now, if you want," Cadvan said. Maerad looked at him, and decided that she loved him even more now. However, Maerad had already made up her mind. She wanted all of Cadvan.

"Cadvan, I want you to take me. I want to truly belong to you." She smiled lovingly at his tender look. Cadvan braced his hands on either side of Maerad's head and started to push in. She gave a slight whimper as she felt pressure building where Cadvan was slowly pushing in. When he was about half-way in, he stopped. He pulled out slightly and then thrust into her, filling her to the hilt. Maerad cried out in pain and buried her face in Cadvan's shoulder. After a few moments, the pain receded and Maerad experimentally moved her hips. She moaned as she felt the pleasure course through her body. She heard Cadvan groan above her and felt him buck his hips. Cadvan started to thrust into her, slowly at first before gaining more speed. Below him, Maerad moaned and writhed from the intense pleasure. Soon, Cadvan's thrusts became erratic and his moans came more frequently. Maerad's back arched as Cadvan hit a certain spot inside of her several times. She soon came, screaming Cadvan's name. Cadvan thrust into her once more and released his seed, moaning Mearad's name. He collapsed on top of her and panted. After a while he rolled over and pulled out of his bride. Maerad snuggled up to him and murmured, "I love you," before falling asleep. Cadvan gave a tired smile before kissing Maerad's forehead and falling asleep holding the woman he loved in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Maerad gave a happy sigh as she woke up. She felt safe and content in Cadvan's arms. She smiled as she observed his sleeping face. There was a slight smile present on his face. As always, he looked younger and more vulnerable. She traced his face with her fingertips, somewhat amazed that he had fallen in love with her. She traced his cheekbones, gently running her fingers over the thin white scar. She carefully outlined Cadvan's lips. Cadvan woke up and smiled at Maerad before tightening his grip on her and kissing her lips.

"Good morning, my love," Cadvan said with a grin as he pulled back. "How are you feeling?"

Maerad stretched in Cadvan's embrace. "I feel wonderful, Cadvan," she replied. They snuggled in bed for a while before Cadvan rolled out of bed. Maerad's breath caught as she realized again that this beautiful man belonged to her. He smiled at her and pulled on a robe to cover himself.

"As much as I would like to wander around naked so you can admire me, I'm afraid I'd upset the neighbors." He grinned and walked away; calling out that he would prepare a morning meal for them. Maerad chuckled before climbing out of the comfortable bed and pulling on a robe similar to Cadvan's. She wandered into the kitchen, where she could smell an enticing aroma. Maerad watched as her beloved cooked eggs and sliced fresh bread for them. Then he set to work taking strips of bacon and frying them. When he finished, Cadvan took the plates of food and carried them to the table. He turned and walked over to Maerad. He pulled her into an embrace.

"Come on and eat before it grows cold," he murmured against her hair. They walked over to the table and began to eat. Cadvan laughed when Maerad tried to stab a piece of egg and ended up chasing it around the plate. In return, Maerad chuckled when her robe "accidentally" slipped off her shoulder, causing Cadvan to choke a bit on his milk. All in all, it was a pleasant morning, with the newlyweds laughing and talking about trivial matters. They spent the morning lounging about, talking and smiling. That afternoon, they pulled on proper clothing and visited Silvia and Malgorn's home. The older couple gladly welcomed Cadvan and Maerad into their house.

The four of them spent the time exchanging news and idle chatter. They laughed over a rich, filling lunch and crisp wine. That evening, Cadvan and Maerad walked back to their humble home and made love for the rest of that night.

_Author's Note: I am so sorry for this. I am horrible at "morning after" scenes. I don't know why I even tried to write this._


End file.
